The present disclosure generally relates to a starting system for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a push button starting system for the internal combustion engine of a piece of outdoor power equipment, such as a lawn tractor, walk behind mower, pressure washer, portable electric generator, snow blower or the like. The push button starting system requires both the presence of an enable device, such as a key fob, and depression of a start button to begin operation of the internal combustion engine.
Currently available outdoor power equipment, such as lawn tractors, walk behind mowers and the like, include an internal combustion engine that provides both the motive force for the power equipment and the required power to rotate a cutting blade. Typically, the internal combustion engine of the power equipment, such as a lawn tractor, is started by inserting a key into an ignition switch. Once the key is inserted into the ignition switch, the key is turned to crank the internal combustion engine. Typically, the key remains in the cranking position until the engine turns over and begins running. Once the engine has started, the operator releases the key from the cranking position and the engine continues operation.
Although an ignition switch and key have been a successful way to start the internal combustion engine of a lawn tractor for many years, drawbacks exist for inexperienced users who may not feel comfortable with the procedures required to start the internal combustion engine. As an example, many inexperienced users are unclear as to how long the engine needs to crank when the engine is initially slow to start.
In addition to the drawbacks set forth above, lawn tractors that include an ignition switch and key may allow the operator to turn the key partially toward the cranking position. In this intermediate, auxiliary position, electric power from the vehicle battery is supplied to the electronics load of the lawn tractor, such as the headlights and other electrical components contained on the lawn tractor. The use of the auxiliary position is particularly beneficial when the operator does not want to start the engine but simply wants to operate the electrical components contained on the tractor. Although the auxiliary position is beneficial, if the ignition key is left in the auxiliary position for an extended period of time, the electric load will eventually drain the battery of the lawn tractor, thus rendering the lawn tractor inoperable without either replacing or recharging the battery.